


Moonlight Support

by TrashCanLife



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, Mutual Pining, secret hideout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: Adora flopped down onto her bed. It had been a long day of protecting the kingdom as She-Ra. While this whole chosen princess warrior thing was cool and all, it was taking a lot of getting used to. It had all just happened at once!





	Moonlight Support

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else go in thinking they'd stan Catradora but came out stanning Glimadora?
> 
> Also I just finished She-Ra like 3 hours ago so (obviously) I've only watched it once through so I probs don't understand them all that well yet but I just wanted to write this lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Adora flopped down onto her bed. It had been a long day of protecting the kingdom as She-Ra. While this whole chosen princess warrior thing was cool and all, it was taking a lot of getting used to. It had all just happened at once!

As she was about to fall asleep, she heard someone suddenly stomp down into her room. Adora lifted her head. "Who's there?" She called out. After having spent her whole life with the Horde, stuff like this always put her on edge.

Sparkles appeared in front of her. "Woah calm down, it's just me!" Glimmer said as she teleported in front of Adora; another thing that took some getting used to. Adora sighed knowing that there was no threat. "Sorry, I can't help it!" Glimmer smiled at the taller girl. "Don't worry about it!" She understood that Adora hasn't exactly lived a normal life.

Glimmer grabbed Adora's hand with both of hers and dragged her out of bed. "Hey, I've got something that I wanna show you!" The purple girl said with a huge smile on her face. Adora was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but something in her just couldn't resist that cute look Glimmer was giving her. She gave a small smile along with a faint blush. "Alright, what is it?" She asked curiously. If she was going to protect the kingdom, it was best to know more about it, right?

"It's something just outside the kingdom!" She replied. Before Adora could even say anything, Glimmer had teleported them off.

When they arrived, the two girls found themselves on a pathway lined with lavender colored flowers. Fireflies shined in the light as Glimmer walked forward. "This way, let's go!" She walked forward with a slight skip in her step.

Adora wanted to ask why she didn't just teleport them to exactly where they were going, but she didn't want to kill the joy.

"What is this place?" She asked instead. It was so... peaceful; something she wasn't used to. Glimmer turned around as she kept walking. "I found it when I was younger. I'll sometimes teleport here whenever my mom is upset with me. Also, don't tell her I said that." Adora chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me!"

At the end of the path, Glimmer pushed aside some vines hanging between two trees. "Here we are!"

Adora's eyes sparkled. There was even more of the flowers she saw before. Plus, there was also a small pond filled with lilypads. Luminescent mushrooms made everything have this soft look in the moonlight. There was still so much Adora didn't know about the world!

Glimmer sat on the edge of the pond and put her feet in the water. "What do you think?" She asked with a smile that could rival the softness of the area. Adora took it all in; it was beautiful! She sat down next to the shorter girl. "This place is amazing! I didn't know the world could be like this!" Glimmer blushed at the response. She certainly made the right call in showing this to her new friend.

"I know it must feel like everything is happening all at once and that it must be crazy and all." Glimmer spoke up "But if you ever need anything, I'm here for you! And I mean it when I say anything!" All Adora could do was smile. She had never been given this level of support in her life. It was something the Horde robbed her of.

Glimmer leaned against Adora's arm and rested her head on new princess's shoulder. "Got it?" She whispered. Adora gently rested her head on top of Glimmers. "Thank you." She said with a certain bit of fondness in her tone.

The two hung out there as they simply took enjoyed everything in the moment.

Worrying about this new life could wait until later.


End file.
